


Truths And Love

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths And Love

"We accept the love we think we deserve..."

Jean half-mutters the words even as she settles against Roz, smiling softly at the contented sigh that escapes Roz, the gentle tightness of Roz's arm around her waist putting her at ease. 

"What now Love?"

"Just remembering something Lucien once said..."

"And how is the old grump?"

"Roz.."

Jean slaps her lover's shoulder softly. 

"He's fine."

"He's stopped growling at you then?"

"For now..."

"Mmm, well, at least you can come home to me now... alone."

"True... and you do love me..."

"Jean... of course I do."

"Prove it?"

Roz smiles at the words, kissing her softly.


End file.
